


she lost her wolf.

by moonblossoms



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossoms/pseuds/moonblossoms
Summary: sansa sees a little bit of lady in almost every animal. slight sansa/daenerys





	she lost her wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> i get sad about lady and sansa a lot so i decided to write this. it took me awhile to actually finish and again i didn't proof read it so i'm sorry for any spelling errors.

sansa sees a little bit of lady in almost every animal. In the days where she was a hostage in king's landing, she saw her dead wolf in prince tommen's kittens that skittered around the castle playfully, mewling sweetly as the little prince followed them giddily. though her wolf had always howled and trotted after her in a manner far more refined than her wolf siblings, she had been almost as exuberant as the kittens sometimes.

it would be such a comfort to have her wolf by her side in her cage guarded by lions. if lady were still alive then sansa would have no need to ever be afraid with something of the north by her side. she could not run freely through the red keep with her wolf though so she compensated for that loss with dreams. she found comfort in dreams of winterfell where she ran through the snow, lady on her heels. but she always woke up alone in a bed that was not her own with no wolf pup dozing at the foot of her bed, protecting her from any harm.

she saw lady in the stray dogs that skulk through the streets of king's landing, begging for some food. they are older than lady though, some are blind, some lame and none as pretty as her wolf had been. their fur is not as smooth or shiny and she can see their bones and they smell awful. but they have sad eyes, almost as sad as lady's eyes when she sees her in her dreams. all dogs seem to have the same sorrowful and knowing eyes just like her wolf and it makes her wonder. _do they know? that I lost my wolf?_

it is a strange feeling - the hollowness that exists inside of sansa, now that her lady is gone. it grows bigger with every horror she endures. now that her father, mother and robb are gone, the hollow feeling is like a gaping chasm bigger than her being. lady exists only inside of that chasm now, too. she prayed that none of her siblings would lose their wolf - for lady took a part of sansa with her when she died.

even her wedding dress had reminded her of lady - a small comfort and a sorrow on that dreadful day. the gold had been to signify the lannisters. they had wanted to make her a lannister but the amber jewels on her gown had only breathed life back into the memory of her wolf. It was like lady had been there with her that day.

even as joffrey walked her down the aisle of the sept towards her doomed fate - his grip had been vice like, a reminder that she could never escape. she felt the phantom touch of her wolf's soft, wet muzzle gently nudging her trembling hand - she knew that this was all her imagination but she held onto the thought tightly.

she sometimes pretends that the old, blind dog is lady - well she wishes he was as she wishes any animal was her wolf pup. the blind dog is a wretched looking thing, though he licks her hand when she pets him and seems content on sleeping beside her. it is a small comfort to awake from her restless slumbers and feel a warmth near her, hear the snuffling sounds he makes as he sleeps. in the darkness, she can almost pretend he is lady.

but no animal's likeness to lady could hurt more than that of her wolf's own kin. ghost is a quiet dog, fur as white as snow and eyes that glow red unlike lady's soft amber orbs. most people are frightened of ghost as he roams freely through winterfell, silent as always. but sansa is not afraid of a wolf, not when she's a wolf herself. ghost is so similar to lady when he curls up on her bed, fiercely protective as she slumbers.

and the fact that ghost is lady's own blood, is a comforting thing because she has missed her wolf, missed the north and ghost helps to fill the aching loneliness that lives inside of her. but it hurts so much to look at the solemn wolf sometimes, she even feels a twinge of jealousy when ghost trots obediently up to jon. her brother is so lucky to still have his wolf companion beside him in this wretched world, she almost wants to be angry with jon. but it isn't his fault.

sansa has long since known that their is a glimmer of grief that lingers always in her cerulean gaze. she sees that look as her ladies in waiting brush her auburn hair and it chips away at her heart. can everyone else see it, does she perhaps appear as a sorrowful maiden that haunts the castle, searching for her wolf. she has never known anyone else to have the same sorrow as her, not until she meets the targaryen girl.

daenerys is a petite thing, looks far younger than she is but her vivid purple eyes swim with sorrow though she desperately tries to present herself as aloof and regal. she holds herself as a queen should, but her dainty shoulders shake sometimes and sansa longs to gently grasp her shoulders and help ease her pain. the way the dragon queen gazed at sansa, confirms she feels the same.

in the long hours of darkness, as the castle slumbers, sansa finds herself in the lichyard where lady is buried and for once, ghost is not there, close to his sister's resting place. but a silver haired woman stands impassively, arms wrapped around her slight form to protect her from the cold wind. daenerys looks so different in the darkness of the night, silver hair glowing like the moonlight. sansa thinks she is getting a glimpse at the frightened girl she knows daenerys must be inside. the two are similar, it's so clear to sansa.

the cold does not bother her anymore but she brings a cloak and comes to sit on the snowy ground beside the targaryen girl. they share the fur cloak, huddling close as they gaze at the sky with the same melancholy look in their eyes. sansa lost her wolf and she knows that daenerys had lost one of her dragons. and if they call her the mother of dragons, it must have been like truly losing her child.

pretty blue eyes that swim with tears that threaten to spill meet strange purple eyes that glisten just as sadly. the two frightened girls come to a strange understanding as they sit silently, gazing at each other. no one has quite understood sansa's anguish until now. her heart still cries out for her wolf, but the delicate hand that clasps her own keeps her grounded in the sea of sorrow she has been lost at for so long.

 


End file.
